1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting device for a wheel cap or a magnet wheel for sensing anti-skid systems on the wheel cap of a vehicle wheel, in particular of trucks and their trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known mounting devices of this type flanges, which are connected by means of several screws, are used on the wheel cap or the wheel hub. This solution is expensive from a constructive point of view. Mounting and dismounting is time-consuming. Furthermore, in oil-lubricated wheel bearings, special measures must be taken for sealing. Mounting devices of the aforementioned type also exist in which, for example, the wheel cap, provided with an outer thread, is screwed into the internal thread on the wheel hub. However, temperature fluctuations, combined with the centrifugal forces that arise, can result in the hub cap, which has been mounted in this manner, disconnecting itself unintentionally. In addition to this, it is difficult to dismount when said cap is securely mounted e.g. by tightening the cap hub in a warm state. This kind of mounting is also relatively expensive due to the threading.
Magnet wheels for sensing anti-skid systems are normally mounted between the magnet wheel itself and the wheel hub by means of precisely machined seats. This requires a high-production capability. Furthermore, this machine seat is no longer guaranteed if the wheel hub, as is usually the case, already receives during its manufacture the machined seat for the magnet wheel; the brake, however, is to be retro-fitted with the anti-skid system after the vehicle has been used for a period of time.